The Future of the New Past
by FallingStars15
Summary: Sequeal to the Series
**Orange fic**

 **Title: The Future of the New Past**

 **Plot/Summary: A Sequel to the Series**

 **(Takamiya Naho x Suwa Hiroto)**

A/N: I wanted to keep this story fic closer to the manga series, so I'll have to apologize beforehand for some parts that were copied version of the original parts of the series. Also, though this fic is mine, the manga series is owned by Takano Ichigo (I am really grateful for him ^_^). My heart has been repeatedly broken and revived again by this manga.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Naho's POV**

 **.**

Kakeru has lived with us for the next years after that fateful day: February 15.

His heart and mind has changed since then.

Little by little, as the days passed by,

like the soft falling of a fragile sakura petal,

or the slowly setting of the sun in the horizon,

he learned to forgive himself.

I am happy for him.

Both of us have been happy together.

Everytime I recalled that certain year when I first met him (and I first received that letter), everything made sense.

My future self wanted me to live a life with no regrets, the ones she is still carrying. She wanted me, along with everyone else,

to save Kakeru who she couldn't save in the past.

Is she properly moving forward, facing the present she is in?

.

 _"Suwa is an important person who rescued my heart."_

 _._

Ever since I had read that part of the letter, one thought struck in my mind.

My future self was in love with Kakeru, but now, she is in love with Suwa.

.

 _Will I come to fall in love with him, too?_

 _._

It really makes me feel weird, in addition to the fact that I feel happy when Suwa answered that he wished there exists a parallel world

where the two of us would be married.

.

 _He's my best friend, the one who always looked out for me._

 _Always kind to everyone._

 _Nonchalant._

 _It's just become so commonplace._

 _._

In the sixth letter that I have received, my future self wanted him to know that she had noticed all the times he's been worried about her.

That time when he left those three managers and rescued me from Ueda-senpai, he seemed to really treasure me.

He pulled my hand until we arrived at the pool, giving me assurance.

.

 _Bashful and gentle._

 _He gave band-aids to Kakeru for me._

 _I was surprised when he cried when I told him my thanks._

 _._

That time, I wondered if my future self knew that the past can't be changed and sent the letter.

The sadness and regrets of my future self - I had not been able to resolve all of them.

But surely, she is moving forward.

.

* * *

.

I didn't know why it happened.

But I'm glad it did, anyway.

One time, before our graduation in high school, all six of us decided to stay overnight at Suwa's house, much to his disdain.

His parents were kind to us.

After dinner, we played at Suwa's room until early in the morning.

Lying on the blanket-covered floor, together with Taka-chan, I shifted my body to the other side. But still, I couldn't sleep.

That's when I noticed it under the bed where Azu-chan was sleeping.

Curiousity in my mind, I took it and opened to see its contents.

.

A soccer keychain.

A few pens and notebooks.

A letter of acceptance from the school he applied to.

 _And the letter from his future self._

 _._

I knew at that time that I might be barging into his life, but I couldn't stop myself.

I didn't know if I would regret this or not, but I want to know how life was for him.

How he wanted Suwa of the present to change his regrets, too.

Suwa was still asleep, together with everyone else at the far side of his room.

His face was peaceful, almost to the point of smiling.

When Suwa showed some of his letters to me a year ago, I feel so relieved.

I later knew that Azusa, Takako and Hagita also received one from their future selves, too.

I scanned them one by one.

.

* * *

 _ **September 14th (9th letter)**_

 _It's Kakeru's birthday. Make sure to actually ask him what he wants for his birthday._

 _And I want you to give your present last. I think he'll tell you he wants a bouquet. Ask him why._

 _So, you have to give him a bouquet. You have to._

 _Back then, I couldn't really support Kakeru and Naho together. But after Kakeru died, Naho would just sit there and cry._

 _I always regretted not being able to see the two of them together._

 _So what I really want you to do is watch over them as much as possible. It'll probably be painful to watch the girl you like like that, but..._

 _But you have soccer. Please, make soccer the biggest love of your life._

 _So please see the feelings Kakeru and Naho have for each other._

 _I want you to see them._

 _So that we can see Naho and Kakeru smiling together ten years in the future._

 _I leave them to you._

 _._

* * *

I noticed that there were three pictures, along with the letter.

One was a picture of Kakeru when he was young, along with a puppy and his mom. He was very cute with a wide smile on his face.

I hope he could smile like that every single day, for the ret of our lives.

The second one were the future Azusa, Takako and Hagita. They looked a little mature.

I wished I could see that future.

Just to tell our future selves that everything is alright, now.

We have Kakeru with us, now.

Then, the last picture left me surprised.

My tears fell from my eyes, as I looked back into the person who really loves me to the point of sacrificing his own happiness.

.

* * *

After that day, I felt awkward around him.

He would ask me if I was okay, but I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

I wish I hadn't read those letters or haven't seen that picture.

But I'm glad I did.

All these time, I took him for granted.

When Kakeru and I openly loved each other, he was still smiling for us.

I could never imagine how he felt until I looked at his eyes.

 _They were reflecting the sadness he buried deep in his heart._

 _._

* * *

Taka-chan and Azu-chan confronted me why I hadn't been acting like myself lately these days.

I told them what I feel.

And it was then that I discovered that Suwa had tried to change the future. (In Takako's Letter 17th chapter)

That New Year's Eve when Kakeru and I had a fight, Kakeru went home and Suwa was supposed to comfort me and confess.

But he said that there's no need for him to tell me that because it has nothing to do with helping Kakeru.

Taka-chan argued at him, telling him that it has to do with his future with me.

The future where we got married.

Even if I am in love with Kakeru now, several years later, I'll be in love with him.

It was what happened in the old past.

And it's got nothing to do with this world.

That's what Suwa said to her.

For him, our future selves got married because Kakeru was dead.

But in this world, he wouldn't choose that path.

Because he thought that if he told me, Kakeru wouldn't be saved.

On the eve of that day, Taka-chan assured him that they'll help Kakeru, so he must be honest with me about his feelings.

Even Hagita told him that changing the future isn't necessarily the right thing to do. He didn't know if changing the future, in turn, changes someone else' future.

Azu-chan wanted to cheer him on, too, even if she was rooting for me and Kakeru. She knew that Suwa could protect me.

For all those times, he thought he didn't have anyone on his side.

At that time, I didn't really know Kakeru, which words will hurt him or will make him happy.

 _What's in his heart._

Without realizing it, I hurt him.

But Suwa told me that time, Kakeru didn't hate me, or even if he did, it'll be all right.

He would watch over us and made sure we don't drift apart.

He cheered me up, saying to me not to be scared, and even try to make more progress with him.

He told me to treasure the time I spend with Kakeru.

 _I'm sure, that's what my future self wanted, too._

 _But who would my future self marry, if Kakeru lived?_

.

* * *

.

 _Sometimes, I didn't know what my heart was telling me._

 _I'm confused with how things are, and how things are supposed to be._

.

* * *

 _._

 _The day that Suwa invited us to his wedding was the biggest regret I had in this world._

 _._

Together with the five of us, we travel to the church where it will be held.

We take our places in the procession.

With an aching in my heart, I scan the crowd, looking for Suwa's bride-to-be, but I haven't seen her.

According to Taka-chan, she is beautiful and has a kind heart.

I'm glad to hear it.

After all, I want to cheer Suwa on to the person he loves.

The person he will spend the rest of his life with.

Who will make him happy.

Who will always laugh with him.

Who will comfort him when he's lonely.

Who will share his tears.

Who will cherish him.

 _Who is not me._

 _._

As I walk down the aisle, with Kakeru by my side, my footsteps are getting heavy.

I am to the point of verging on my tears.

Suwa is there, waiting for his bride.

He is looking my way, smiling.

My eyes never look away from him.

How long did it take for me to realize it, all along?

Is it too late to change the present?

I would be selfish.

I would want him to stay by my side, forever.

I would want to see our future, together with him. With Kakeru, smiling for us.

I would want to know him a little more, but it would never measure up to how he knew me.

I don't want to regret the chance I had.

Right here, right now.

But, if it would cause everyone trouble, what's the point of doing it?

 _Please, Naho._

 _Set your heart free of him._

He deserves someone else.

He had been hurt too much.

Because of you.

 _Learn..._

 _to let him go._

* * *

"Naho, are you okay?"

Kakeru's voice brings me back to reality.

My face is streaming with tears as I look back into him.

"Uh..." I am still in a daze at that moment.

"It's all right, Naho."

I look at him, questioningly.

Realizing that we have stopped before the altar, I look around.

The march has ended. There is no one behind us now.

Where is the bride?

Everyone is looking at me.

I look at Azusa and Takako, with expectant smile on their faces.

Hagita, too.

Then, I saw mom and dad in the front rows, smiling at me.

 _What happened?_

Kakeru gives me a warm smile before letting go of my hand.

He whispered to me, "Your groom's waiting for you."

He then tapped Suwa's shoulder and the two exchanged knowing looks.

Suwa approached me and offered his hand.

 _"Takamiya Naho, shall we go?"_

 _That was then that I cried into him._

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

A/N: I fell in love with this manga series, to the point that I've been thinking I would change my favorite color from violet to orange. :D

Dedicated to the love of my life (/^_^)/ and to all ORANGE fans out there. xD


End file.
